


Falling slowly (eyes that know me)

by jormaperalta



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, coffeeshop!au, i don't know anything about coffee, mentions of past homophobia-related violence but very minor, minor Bodhi/Luke, modern!AU, mostly fluff minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jormaperalta/pseuds/jormaperalta
Summary: “Do you have coffee?” The man asked. She didn’t know his name, but he looked very professional. Dripping wet, but very professional.“No,” Jyn said.“We have coffee, ignore her,” Bodhi called as he went to replenish the napkins.+Love blossoms at Rogue One Coffee Company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on [my post](http://stardustperalta.tumblr.com/post/156857093679/rogue-one-coffee-shopau) and it somehow became over 12k words of fluffy nonsense. Hope you enjoy!

The first day Cassian stepped foot into Rogue One Coffee Co. it was raining. The shop was near-empty and the flow of customers was dismal, which made Jyn happy but bummed Bodhi out.

“I like the place quiet,” She told him as she toweled off the steamer, before Cassian had the nerve to walk into their shop. “That means I don’t have to work.”

“I can’t pay you if we don’t have customers, Jyn,” Bodhi said obviously, sprawling himself on a free table. He was so _dramatic_.

As if they were being listened to, a tall (ish), Latino man walked in, looking frazzled and rain-soaked. Bodhi immediately made himself standing and professional, while Jyn kept herself behind the counter and apathetic.

“Do you have coffee?” The man asked. She didn’t know his name, but he looked very professional. Dripping wet, but very professional.

“No,” Jyn said.

“We have coffee, ignore her,” Bodhi called as he went to replenish the napkins.

The man gave her a look, but just shrugged it off as he said, “Can I get a Grande regular coffee to go?”

“This isn’t _Starbucks_ ,” Jyn informed him. “We have small, medium and large.”

“Then large, please,” The man said with a slight sigh as Jyn wrote the order on a to-go cup.

“Name?” She asked, since it was protocol that Bodhi put in. (“ _It makes things_ personal, _Jynnie_. _People love hearing their name._ ” “ _I will pour hot coffee down your pants._ ”)

The man looked around at the near-empty shop but dutifully said, “Cassian.”

“Cassian,” Jyn said, but she wrote down “Cashmere.” Because she’s 22-years-old and a Barista and she works day-in-day-out and messing up customers’ names was her only source of fun.

“Thanks,” He said, handing her his card. She charged him then worked on his order.

“Got an order for Cashmere!” She called to the shop, even though Cassian was standing on the other end.

His eyes, dark and brown, narrowed at her slightly, but he took his coffee from the countertop and left without a word.

“Must you antagonize the customers?” Bodhi asked.

“If you want good customer service, hire someone else,” Jyn said back. “Since you wanted good coffee, you hired me.”

“I hired you because your dad made me,” He whipped her waist with a towel.

“Children, don’t fight,” Baze Malbus, their baker, called from behind his service window.

Of course, Jyn and Bodhi ignored him and decided to throw ice cubes at each other.

Lazy, rainy days, you know?

+

Jyn _would_ say that even blind people could tell Baze, and Chirrut Îmwe, a regular, were in love, but Chirrut actually was blind, and he had no fucking clue.

Every day at 3 o’clock, when the lunch rush was way over and the dinner rush was two hours from starting, Chirrut would walk in and order a sugary monstrosity of a frappucino and tell Baze to “surprise him” with any sort of bakery item.

Most people didn’t have the nerve to ask that sort of thing of Baze. Baze was a war vet and he had a scar on his face and he’s usually scowling. He’s six-foot and big and intimidating. Jyn loved him like an older brother, and he loved her like a little sister, but if you didn’t know him, he could be terrifying.

So the people that do ask get the same order, a kitchen-sink cookie that has like everything (but nuts) in it.

But when Chirrut first came into Rogue One like a _year_ ago when they first opened, Baze made him a special sandwich.

Baze doesn’t _do_ that. Ever.

Jyn and Bodhi watched from behind the counter, shocked and awed, as Baze personally walked out and made sure that Chirrut could find the sandwich on the table easily and let him know all the ingredients.

Before that day, Jyn had never seen him exit the back kitchen for any other reason than to clock out.

Bodhi and Jyn have tried to do spy work to ascertain if the two have known each other for years or if Baze was just struck with love at first sight. They still haven't found out.

Sometimes, Jyn just figured Chirrut is powerful. He’s smiley and warm and always tipped very well. Plus, starting around two months after he first started coming to the shop, he had taken to going around and palm-reading all of the customers. Bodhi would never put a stop to it, both because he loved Chirrut and also because it wasn’t like Chirrut would bother or haggle customers. He believed in the power too much.

She refused to try the palm reading, because she believed that stuff as nonsense, but she did give him a large coffee cup even though he asked and paid for a medium.

The day before Cassian first entered the store, he wore her down.

“You have such good hands, Jyn,” He told her as he leaned on the counter, seeing staff rested against it as well. “It’s been a year, may I try this time? Just this once?”

Internally, she groaned. “Fine, because you tip,” She told him and held out her hand.

His fingers, old yet strong, trailed over her palm. Honestly, it tickled and just made her wish she had rubbed lotion on her hands that morning. Or that week. Or at all.

“You have felt pain,” He said, eyes staring past her. “And experienced betrayal and sacrifice. You are mighty, but you know pain like no one else.”

Jyn said nothing, and was for once grateful for the fact he couldn’t see the way her jaw clenched.

“But your heart line is deep and true,” He focused a finger on one part of her palm. “I bet within the week, you find love.”

He didn’t say anything else, so she took her hand away.

“Sure, Chirrut,” She said. “Good to know. Now, do you want your regular?”

“Yep. And tell Baze to surprise me.”

Jyn smiled, then tapped his hand twice to let him know she was. “I always do.”

+

There were only ever three reasons to go to Rogue One. The food, the coffee and Bodhi.

Jyn and Baze never minded being used as a service source. Baze was a bit too awkward to interact with customers and Jyn was a bit (way too much) cruel.

Bodhi, meanwhile, was the kind one. He always checked on people’s tables and offered free refills if they were running low on cash or just at all. He bought homeless people coffee and gave them surplus goods from Baze’s bakery. He chatted with customers and he was always kind. Their Yelp reviews were usually along the lines of “the barista is surly/a bitch but the manager is amazing 5/5.”

Jyn never really believed in the whole “be nice to customers” thing. If they wanted quick service, they should go to Starbucks. If they wanted to be coddled, they could make the coffee themselves. If they wanted to get great coffee, they could go to Rogue One and deal with her. Why did she have to do it with a smile? Why did she have to use the names they gave her? Everyone dies anyway.

So she was surprised to see Cassian come back. She figured businessmen like him (she guessed, she had no clue what his job was) would prefer a Starbucks. But three days after the first visit, he returned.

“Can I get a _large_ regular coffee to-go for _Cassian_ please?” He ordered, stepping up easily to the registers like he was already acquainted.

She raised an eyebrow as she grabbed a cup from the stack as she wrote his order down. “Sure,” She said and wrote down the name “Cassius” because that’s close enough, right?

She went to making his coffee and when she called out, “Large regular coffee for Cassius!”

Bodhi, who was grabbing supplies behind her, muttered “Jesus Christ” as Cassian quirked his head at her.

“Cassius,” He repeated slowly, like he didn’t get the joke.

“I only read out what’s on the cup, sir,” She said, trying and failing to hide her shit-eating grin.

He took the coffee and sipped and closed his eyes, in that way people do when they’ve just been given something to cherish. But also like he was deciding against a reaction.

Knowing how people usually reacted to her and her coffee, she assumed both.

Once again, his eyes narrowed, but he thanked her and went on his way.

She didn’t expect him to return.

But he kept coming back.

+

Cassian quickly became a favorite of Baze, Chirrut, and Bodhi’s.

Chirrut took to him immediately, when Cassian came in for the third time but the for the first time Chirrut was there as well.

The blind customer made his way over to him and said, “I can sense a greatness around you. May I read your palm?”

It was the first time Cassian had ever sat down at Rogue One, and it was like Chirrut knew it would be a good time to strike.

“I- sure,” Cassian said, helping Chirrut join him at the two-person table.

Jyn was supposed to be making a coffee order, but she mostly watched the two customers in their interaction.

Chirrut ran his finger over Cassian’s hand, which looked big and safe even from the distance. “You have felt pain, and experienced sacrifice. Your love line is deep and true, you have found the one you’ll love. You are going through turmoil and intensity at work,” He said. “But it will all be okay.”

Jyn watched as Cassian swallowed, but didn’t say a word.

“You will be a part of something great,” Chirrut said then grabbed onto Cassian’s hand.

“Thanks...” Cassian trailed off, asking for a name.

“I am Chirrut. Chirrut Îmwe,” He said. “And you are Cassian, correct?”

“Correct.”

“I hear all,” Chirrut said.

“Hear this!” Baze called from the back kitchen. “Stop bothering the clientele.”

“It’s fine,” Cassian said. “Thanks, Chirrut.”

Chirrut then reached out and patted his face. Cassian just sat there with a smile. After he left, Chirrut announced to the entire shop, “I like him. He has good hands.

Baze took to him within the first two weeks because he “likes the broken ones” (whatever the fuck that means) and Cassian was always polite if he ordered food. They also would compare stories of war if he wasn’t in a rush, and sometimes Jyn liked to eavesdrop. She figured Cassian for a bit too young for war, but he did have the vibe.

One day, Jyn walked into her shift to see Baze actually _outside_ the kitchen, sitting with Chirrut and Cassian. All of them were talking. She didn’t really eavesdrop, but they were all laughing.

Later, as Baze and Jyn closed up, Baze just said, “Cassian is a good one.”

And Jyn didn’t say anything, but she did smile.

Bodhi usually took to everyone immediately, but Cassian came through as a favorite regular after one month.

Her manager and close friend didn’t believe in having favorites, just like Jyn, but for different reasons. Jyn didn’t believe in liking customers at all, but Bodhi believed in liking them all.

The day Cassian became a favorite of Bodhi’s it was raining, and Cassian was already inside, sipping coffee and studying papers in a folder.

A homeless man named Jed walked in, jumbling coins and shivering. Cassian saw and quickly gave the man his umbrella and a ten dollar bill for any sandwich he wanted.

As Jyn made Jed’s coffee, Bodhi said, “I like him.”

And that was that. From then on, if Cassian wasn’t leaving immediately, Bodhi would chat with him a bit more than the others and sometimes would let Cassian know the “regular coffee for _Cassiopeia_ ” was free.

“Why do you always change his name?” Bodhi asked as Cassian stepped out the door with the coffee for _Casper._

“Because you don’t pay me enough to inspire me to use their real names,” Jyn said back. Bodhi just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

If Jyn believed in having favorites, Cassian would definitely be hers.

But she doesn’t.

So he wasn’t.

+

The first time she gets yelled at by Cassian is five weeks and nearly 30 visits after the first time he stepped into their little shop.

Things had been going too well, she supposed. Having a cute regular to stare at and annoy usually had to end eventually.

And it ended with a bang. (Or so she thought.)

It started like it always did when he came in and ordered. “A large regular coffee to go for _Cassian_.”

“Coming right up,” She gave him a smile, because Bodhi had threatened to dock her pay if she didn’t at least smile once. And wrote on his cup “Casidy” because she was running low on Cas-esque names.

She took her time with this order, because Cassian had just gotten a call and he went toward the front of the shop where it was empty to answer it.

She couldn’t hear any of his responses, but she waited until he hung up the phone before she called, “Large regular coffee for Casidy-”

“Oh my _fucking_ God,” He snapped from across the shop, and everyone in the store froze. There were only five people (Chirrut, Bodhi, Cassian, Baze and a somewhat-regular customer she didn’t know the name of) but their gazes felt heavy.

Before Jyn could say a word, Cassian walked over and kept talking.

“I’ve been going here for weeks and you still call me by the wrong name? Not even consistently! What is your problem?”

Jyn said nothing. She just handed him the coffee.

He shook his head, snatched the coffee from her grip and stalked out of the shop.

The door slammed with a bang.

“Are you-” Bodhi started and Jyn shook her head.

“I’m fine,” She said.

“Do you want a break?” He asked. She had been in the shop for only half an hour.

“No,” She said. She was fine.

And she firmly believed it, at least until she saw Cassian walk into the front of the shop several hours later when they were going to close.

She turned to Bodhi, “I’m taking a break.”

Bodhi opened his mouth then saw Cassian. “Go ahead,” Bodhi said. “I got the front.”

She said nothing, but internally promised to make it up to him someday. Probably with cleaning the store or smiling at five customers in a row but her main priority at the time was getting the fuck out of Rogue One.

She snuck through the back and went out to the back alley. She moved one of the loose bricks and grabbed at her secret cigarette stash and her lighter. She leaned against the dirty wall and lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

“Can I bum a smoke?” A familiar voice said and she didn’t bother to look his way.

“No,” She said.

He had the nerve to chuckle but she hated to admit she was glad he didn’t immediately walk away. She wondered who would break first.

“I shouldn’t have yelled, I’m sorry,” He said after a moment’s silence.

She took the time to exhale smoke. She had always hated apologies and forgiveness, so she just grabbed him a cigarette and the lighter and passed them his way.

He sparked up as well and both of them just stood in silence, polluting the alley.

Jyn looked over at him, saw how exhausted and run down he looked in his loosened tie, his stained button-down, and pants with pockets turned out. He looked like a wreck. So she took pity.

And figured he (maybe) deserved an explanation.

“It’s not personal,” She said. He looked over at her. “I do it to all the customers. It’s how I have fun at this shit job.”

He chuckled, “Well, I know all about shit jobs. That’s really why I was angry. I got a bad call from work and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Where do you work?” She asked.

“I run point on a political campaign,” He said. “For Leia Organa.”

She coughed in surprise, inhaling smoke wrong. “Jesus, you work for the Organas?”

“I just work for Ms. Leia,” He corrected. “And the press found out she was dating a much older man and were having a field day. I had to deal with lots of phone calls and such.”

“Sounds stressful,” She said and then stubbed out the cigarette. “C’mon,” She gestured to go back into the shop. “I’ll buy you a coffee.”

“Sounds good.”

And, a bit later, when she had made the coffee, she wrote “cASSian.” Once again, he narrowed his eyes, but he was smiling.

Jyn liked to remember that was their first compromise.

+

Jyn will always remember the day Luke first came into the coffee shop because it was the first time Bodhi ever dropped something. Like, ever.

Jyn and Bodhi were both clumsy, but in different ways. Jyn's clumsiness usually caused her to break things, like phones and coffee mugs and her own wrist once when she tripped over a sidewalk at age 14. But Bodhi’s clumsiness just hurt him. He tripped over everything, but never got more than a scrape.

Except for the day Luke came in.

It was a busy-ish day, but Jyn’s part was done for the time being. All the customers had their orders and Bodhi milled around conversing with everyone.

“Here, let me clear that for you,” He said to an elderly female customer with a charming smile as he cleared her mug.  

Jyn rolled her eyes and went to cleaning the counter when she heard the signature sound of the door opening and the bell chiming.

Then Bodhi dropped the mug.

Jyn looked up in shock to see Bodhi just standing there, staring straight ahead at the door.

So she also looked at the door, to see if like the President was there, but nope.

It was just a blonde boy, a bit on the younger side but with a good face and good arms from what she could tell. She had a good radar for that sort of thing.

Jyn could tell Bodhi was struck silent (he always had a thing for blondes) so she put the effort out there to say, “Welcome to Rogue One, can I help you?”

He ordered a simple latte, and he said his name was “Luke.”

Jyn was almost about to write his name as “Look” but Bodhi hip-checked her out of the way and said, “I got this one.”

Jyn never looked a gift horse in the mouth so she sat down at a table for a well-deserved (debatable) break and watched their interaction.

“I’m Bodhi, I’m the manager a-and the owner,” Bodhi stumbled slightly, but lucky for him, it came across as endearing.

“I’m Luke,” Luke said again. Distractedly, Jyn thought of all the different names: Look, Lük, Lucy, Lucifer, Lucky, Luca. (She eventually used all of them and more since he quickly became a _very_ frequent regular.)

“We got that,” Jyn couldn’t help but interrupt.

She almost expected Luke to glare at her, like Bodhi was, but he laughed and said, “I’m a bit nervous, I don’t normally get such great service at a coffee shop.”

“Well, Starbucks is shit,” Bodhi said. Jyn grinned to herself because Bodhi rarely swore. “You should come here more often.”

“I should,” Luke said.

And he did.

Thank God, he did or else Jyn would have had to listen to her best friend mope and moan for _months_.

“Jyn his hair looked so _soft_... Jyn, his eyes were so _blue_ and his arms were so _muscular_ and he was so _polite_.”

Not that the fact Luke became a frequent customer stopped that from happening, because those were all direct quotes from their interactions after Luke left. Except it wasn’t moping, it was lovestruck idolization.

And Jyn found it really hard to mind and complain when it made her best friend so happy.

But, of course, she was always able to make an effort to tease.

+

The day Chirrut learned astrology started the best running gag throughout the coffee shop because it never failed to get Baze to smile then immediately frown to hide his happiness.

“When were you born?” Chirrut asked her that fateful day.

“I don’t believe in birthdays,” Jyn warned him after she blended up his frappuccino.

“It’s for astrology,” Chirrut said.

“Isn’t that bullshit?”

“How dare you,” He said, not sounding offended. “This is legitimate, I swear to you.”

Jyn looked to the ceiling (sometimes she and Baze taped little stars up there, the glow in the dark ones that children put above their beds and she liked to pretend they gave her guidance) and then said, “April 21st.”

“That is a cusp date,” He said, then paused as she sprayed whipped cream on his drink. “Can I get the chocolate syrup?”

“You’re going to give yourself a cavity,” She said but drizzled the chocolate syrup all over.

“You have to make sacrifices for happiness,” He said grandly, even though it was mostly nonsense and too broad. But she smiled and handed him his cavity in a cup.

“So you’re technically a Taurus, you are solid, and you fight for what you love.”

“I don’t fight for shit, that lands me in jail,” Jyn said.

Chirrut sipped at his drink, “What if I were to punch Bodhi?”

“I’d laugh.”

“What if someone, not the illustrious me, were to beat Bodhi up? What would you do?”

Jyn’s jaw ticked. She wanted to be funny. She wanted to crack a joke. But she couldn’t help but find herself back when she was 15 and Bodhi was 18. He had been ganged up on in an alley a couple blocks from the restaurant they were meeting. They were calling him a fag and kicking his stomach in.

So she broke their faces. In multiple places.

She already knew what she’d do because she’d done it.

“It wouldn’t go well for them,” She said softly, after making sure Bodhi was checking on Mrs. Baret, an elderly regular, and wouldn't have to hear what Chirrut was saying.

“A true Taurus,” Chirrut patted her arm. Even blind, he always knew where to find her.

“Is he bothering you, little sister?” Baze called over from the kitchen. “With his nonsense and palm-reading?”

“I bother no one always,” Chirrut said then turned to Jyn’s direction. “He’s wary of new relationships, he’s a Virgo.”

“I’m a _Scorpio_ ,” Baze snapped. When Jyn gasped out a laugh, he corrected quickly, “And that stuff is nonsense.”

“Scorpios and Pisces are very compatible, did you know?” Chirrut leaned over the counter, a bit seductive a bit playful. Jyn smirked to herself and pretended to clean the counter. “In fact, it’s believed that they share the most cosmic connection in all of the Zodiac.”

“That would be good to know,” Baze said. “If it actually mattered.”

Cassian came in, “Hey, Chirrut. Baze. Jan.”

Jyn rolled her eyes at the misnomer, since she had chosen it for her name tag that day, and grabbed a cup, “Large regular coffee to go, Cassian?”

He smiled at the use of his name and said, “Perfect.”

Chirrut turned to the direction of his voice, “When were you born?”

Cassian instantly looked suspicious as he took out cash to pay Jyn, “Why do you ask? It’s not like I celebrate it.”

“He’s planning on stealing your identity,” Jyn said as she took the money. Cassian always had exact change, one of the many reasons he would have hypothetically been a favorite.

“Worse,” Baze corrected. “He’s gotten into the hocus-pocus of astrology.”

“My sister is really into that,” Cassian said as he waited for Jyn to make his order. Since he didn’t seem to be in a rush, since it was a Sunday and all, she let herself take her time. “But then again, she’s 15.”

Jyn snickered, and Cassian and her shared a look of mirth at someone else’s expense.

“You’re all heretics,” Chirrut admonished them playfully. “Just tell me your birthday.”

“It’s June 29th,” Cassian said.

Chirrut lit up, “You’re a Cancer! That’s very good.”

“Why?”

“Besides the fact their sense of adventure and unpredictability, they’re _very_ compatible with Tauruses. Or Taurai. I was never good at Latin.”

“But apparently you’re good at bullshit,” Jyn said, to distract herself from the burn of the blush rising in her cheeks for _no_ goddamn reason. “One cup of coffee for Cassian.”

Cassian took the cup and studied the “cASSian” on the side. “Are you going to stop that?”

“Well, I can always go back to Caspian and Cassandra and Cassie and-”

“At least it’s right,” Cassian interrupted with a world-weary smile. “But I should have you know that my boss finds this very ridiculous and my coworkers make fun of me.”

“Coworkers making fun of you?” Bodhi piped up from the back kitchen, stepping out. “Know nothing about that.”

“Oh Bodhi’s too _perfect_ to mock,” Jyn said dramatically. “I would be _lost_ without Bodhi.”

“You’d be jobless without me, that’s for sure,” He told her. “Enjoy your coffee, Cassian.”

“Will do,” He cheered them with the cup, then turned to Chirrut. “Enjoy the horoscopes, Chirrut.”

“Will do,” Chirrut said. Thankfully, he waited ‘til the chimes of the bell that signal Cassian’s departure to say, “The stars want you to get with that man.”

“Fuck the stars,” Jyn said, making sure to sound dramatic and playful so as to not hurt Chirrut’s feelings. But as they all laughed, she touched her necklace and thought of stardust.

+

Jyn didn’t remember the first time Cassian started walking her home, but it soon became routine.

First, it was Cassian’s routine. He started coming in twice a day, once in the mornings at buttfuck o’clock (or as Bodhi called it, 7:15am) for only a few moments. Just to get his coffee then get out.

Then he started coming in at night, from 9 until 10, which was when they closed. He’d have a computer with him and he’d be typing away on their wifi. Sometimes he’d have to take calls, but he always stepped outside, so Jyn (or Bodhi or Baze) would watch his laptop while he did.

His background was a picture of his family on the beach. It was a very cute photo.

He’d sit there and type, tongue out in concentration as he did politician-campaign stuff, scarfing down Baze’s pastries and going through cups of coffee.

The second or third time Cassian walked her home, he looked bleary-eyed and exhausted. His scruff was growing and there were bags under his dark eyes. He looked like a wreck.

So, when he fell asleep in their last half hour in the shop, she let him. Baze had left early because he cut his hand (a minor nick on the thumb) and Bodhi demanded he go to the ER and Chirrut promised to “keep an eye on him” and then chuckled like an idiot.

Bodhi then left early (earlier than usual) because he was coming down with something Jyn told him to keep his ick away from the customers.

So if Cassian, who was working himself to the bone, wanted to nap in the shop, no one had to know.

But then she closed up the shop, and she couldn’t let him stay forever.

“C’mon, Cassian,” She kicked his chair. She had been nice enough for one evening. “Let’s get you to an actual bed.”

He shot up and rubbed his hand over his face. He moved in a daze, packing things away while yawning. He was moving slow and languid and it honestly just made him more attractive.

He looked outside, “It’s dark out.”

“That happens at night time,” She said condescendingly.

Either he didn’t bother to acknowledge her tone or he didn’t register it, because he said, “You can’t walk out there alone.”

“My place is three blocks away and I’ve done it hundreds of times before,” She said as she pushed him and his shit out of the shop. She locked up. “Plus, you’re asleep in all but the name.”

“I’ll walk you,” He said, making a decision. “Besides, it’s on my way and I can get a cheaper ride.”

Jyn didn’t have the energy to bicker with him, especially since he’s the only person who held his own against her regularly. She just nodded and together they walked their way to her front door.

A part of her considered going across the street, so he didn’t know her exact address. But she trusted Cassian at this point (which was an odd thing to realize).

Plus, he seemed so out of it he probably wouldn’t remember.

“Go to sleep,” She ordered him as they stood outside her front door.

“I will,” He said. “But I should probably wait ‘til I’m back at the office.”

“You sleep at the office?” Jyn asked, leaning against her door.

“Just all the time,” Cassian said with an easy smile. “It’s nearing election season, gotta keep up our game.” It was April.

“Your game isn’t worth much if you’re dead on your feet,” She said. And then, thinking of her mother and the politeness she instilled (that Jyn regularly forgot), she said, “Thanks for walking me back. Even though I didn’t need it.” Polite enough, right?

“Of course you didn’t,” Cassian said, already on his phone in the Lyft app. “Get in safe, Jyn.”

She never really considered the fact he knew her name, even though she always wore a nametag, except it was never the right name.

“I will, Cassian,” She said and let herself into her apartment.

She didn’t really recognize it was a noticeable pattern until someone else noticed it first, which is a shame because she considered herself good at this sort of thing.

Bodhi and her were closing up. Cassian had left a half hour earlier because of some political emergency and Bodhi chuckled to himself as he counted out the drawers then said, “You know, it’s a bit weird not having Cassian around as we close up.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, wiping down tables.

He gave her a look, like _haven’t you noticed?_ “He’s been here at every closing for the past two weeks, Jyn.”

“What? No.”

“Yes,” He said, and then laughed when he saw her face. “Oh my god, you’re so fucking oblivious. I see the security tapes, I see him walk home with you.”

“Those machines work?” Jyn gestured to the security cameras in the corners of the walls.

“Only one of them,” Bodhi said vaguely then re-focused. “C’mon, you seriously haven’t noticed the pattern?”

“No. Shut up.”

“ _Jynnnnnn_ -” He dragged out her name.

“I will start calling out numbers and mess up your count,” She threatened.

His eyes narrowed, “You wouldn’t dare.”

They stared each other down, but then went back to work.

And, she hated to admit it, but she did feel a little less safe walking home that night. But only a little.

+

Jyn wasn’t a betting person (unless she could rig it), but she had money on Bodhi and Luke.

Chirrut and Baze started the bet actually.

Bodhi and Luke were both nerds for some space movie that was coming out so they were camping out at the local movie theater and, in true friend fashion, the rest of them were talking shit about them. Chirrut was waiting for his sandwich, Baze was making the sandwich, Cassian had one day off and he decided to spend most of it annoying them at their place of business while Jyn pretended to work.

“It’s so obvious, even I can see it,” Chirrut said. “The stars are aligned and they want them to get together.”

Jyn and Cassian shared a look over the irony of Chirrut talking about _another_ couple being obvious.

“They just need to start dating,” Baze said, making Chirrut a sandwich. “Luke needs to get it together and ask him.”

“Excuse me?” Jyn interrupted. She and Cassian were playing cards because no one had stepped into the shop. “ _Bodhi_ would be the one to ask Luke out, not the other way around.”

“Bodhi is way too shy,” Chirrut disagreed with her but agreed with Baze (shocker). “He’s a Libra but Luke is a Taurus, Luke would be the one to ask him out.”

“Bodhi is shy but he isn’t _too_ shy,” Jyn was, for some reason, offended. “He’s one of the bravest people I know, I bet he’d be the one to ask Luke out before Luke asked him.”

“What do you think, Cassian? You haven’t spoken over there? Or did you leave and not say goodbye?” Chirrut inquired. “If you did, it’d be rude.”

Cassian chuckled, “I’m right here, Chirrut. And I guess, if I had to lay money on it, which I won’t because that’s weird, I’d bet on Bodhi.”

“See, at least one of you is sane,” Jyn said.

“Let’s place money on it,” Chirrut said. “Gambling is the zest of life.”

“Unless you’re an addict,” Cassian said.

Jyn gasped, half-elated to find something that made Cassian not-perfect. “You’re a gambling addict?”

He gave her a look, “No, not at all. I was just making a point.”

“Ugh, you have no flaws,” Jyn griped, leaning her elbows on the counter.

Cassian’s eyebrows raised, and he had the gall to look pleased.

“Sure he does,” Baze said. “He works too hard.”

“He doesn’t have a personal life outside of here,” Chirrut continued listing.

“He hasn’t brought anyone to visit us,” Baze added.

“He doesn’t believe in the powers of astrology.”

“He waits too long to get his hair cut,” Jyn added.

“He thinks he’s subtle when he waits to walk you home,” Baze said.

“Alright, enough,” Cassian interrupted. Jyn pretended to fiddle with the steamer to hide her blush. Cassian was the manager of a major political campaign for a _senator_. He wore _suits_ and had a _mortgage_ (she eavesdropped on him complaining to Baze once). She, on the other hand, was fresh out of college and worked as a barista. He just liked the coffee.

That was all.

“And my hair is not too long,” Cassian said to her.

“I could braid it,” She said back.

“Let’s get back on the track,” Chirrut said. “And place money on which of our friends will ask the other out.”

“I’m poor, I’m not going higher than five dollars,” Jyn said.

“Fair enough,” Baze said. “I’ll put five dollars on Luke.”

“Five on Bodhi.”

“I’ll put my fiver on Bodhi,” Cassian said, sipping at his coffee. Sometimes, even months after the first cup, he still got that look of “ _thank god, caffeine_ ” as he drank and for some reason, it made her pleased. They shared a fist-bump in solidarity.

“And my five is on Luke,” Chirrut said. “Prepare to lose five dollars.”

“Wow, what trash talk,” Jyn said sarcastically.

A bit later, when Baze was helping Chirrut walk to his car, Cassian nudged her as she finished an order for a family.

“We need to place a bet,” He said.

“We just did. Maybe you _are_ an addict.”

“Ha-ha,” He fake-laughed. “C’mon, do you really think Bodhi and Luke are gonna start dating before Baze and Chirrut?”

“I _wasn’t_ saying that, but now that you ask, yeah, I think so,” Jyn said.

“Really?” Cassian practically repeated himself, causing Jyn to square up.

“Yeah, really. Baze and Chirrut are so stubborn, they will take _way_ longer to get their shit together,” She maintained. “But they’ll get it together, alright. Even if I have to lock them in the supply closet, they will.”

“You’re terrifying,” Cassian said with a half-smile.

“Good. Keep thinking that,” Jyn tried not to blush, _God_ there’s something wrong with her. “Five bucks that Luke and Bodhi will get together here before Baze and Chirrut.”

“Maybe _you’re_ the addict,” He poked her side.

Jyn shoved at him, “That wasn’t a no, _Casper_.”

Cassian huffed a little, barely concealing a smile, then said, “Fine. Five bucks.”

They shook on it.

And Jyn hated that she didn’t really want to let go of his hand.

+

Jyn hated it when Bodhi got Ideas.

Not ideas. Ideas. Capital-I Ideas.

See, Bodhi was a passionate, dedicated, excitable person. He was a good person to have on your side and she was lucky to have him as a friend blah-blah-blah.

But the downside to his trademark excitement and passionate it would lead him to get these tiny ideas that he’d be super dedicated to but then he’d lose interest in a week.

But the week would drag on for _ages_ and it would just be the worst. Bodhi would be absolutely convinced that they needed new mug designs or a better color scheme on the sofa and chairs.

The longest endurance was the Idea of “Bodhi’s Concoctions.”

“Should I trademark it?” He asked after telling her the name.

“No, it’s terrible and you shouldn’t bother because no one would bothering taking the Idea in the first place,” Jyn told him, and kept making drinks with Bodhi hovering around her and telling her all about his Idea.

“But _listen_ , I want to make frappuccinos that taste like ice cream-”

“Milkshakes.”

“Blocked,” He said, a bit playful. She stopped what she was doing and put a hand on her hip to strengthen the death glare she was giving him.

“I just feel like we need to up our game,” He said, sounding a bit sheepish. “We’re doing fine but the Starbuckses on _both_ sides of us are still going too strong. And I feel like we need a hook.”

Jyn had only a moment to decide a reaction. She wanted to reassure him everything was going to be okay, but she didn’t for two reasons.

The first was because she didn’t know if things were going to be okay. The second was because there would be better time to do so later, so now she had time to make fun of him.

“Our hook is that you’re cute and charming, I make fucking amazing coffee, and Baze makes good food,” She said, trying to be at least vaguely reassuring. “Having fancy drinks will just annoy me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do them. In fact, I’ve been practicing,” He said.

“Oh no.”

He shoved at her and then said, “I’ll find a guinea pig and you will eat your words.”

“As long as I won’t be drinking them.”

For the rest of the shift, Bodhi kept asking for customers to give his drink a shot, but their customers had a routine and they stuck to it.

Even Cassian.

“Sorry, Bodhi,” Cassian said as he handed Jyn the exact change for his drink. “I need my coffee today. Lots of press junkets. I need this caffeine.”

“You’re dead to me, Andor,” Bodhi said, and Jyn realized that she had never heard Cassian’s last name before.

Cassian looked a bit ashamed and sad, with his dark brown eyes looking puppyish. Even Jyn had to look away. Too powerful.

“Fine, you're forgiven,” Bodhi said. “But, one day, I'll get you to try.”

“I'm sure you will,” Cassian placated and turned to leave but then Luke entered.

And everyone in on the bet (even Chirrut) straightened in excitement.

“Here's a friend. Luke!” Bodhi called to him. “You'll try one of my Concoctions, won’t you?”

“You see, hearing it that way, it's creepy-” Jyn started to say but Luke just smiled.

“Sure, I'd love to try.”

And Bodhi just lit up and went to making it.

Cassian and Jyn shared a triumphant little look. They hadn't won, but they felt like they will.

For the next weeks of the Bodhi Concoctions Idea, Luke was the only one willing to try them each and every time.

It was so damn cute.

+

Cassian only ever took two people to Rogue One. Mostly, he came alone and it gave him an air of mystery that Jyn found both intriguing and annoying (but it was only annoying because it was intriguing).

But she got her first glimpse into who he was as an employee and not as a customer when he came in with a very tall man.

The man had a severe, calculating gaze, and his 6’6 stature was off putting. His skin was white and his hair was red and he was lanky.

Tall people always made her nervous since she was so tiny. The only person who didn’t was Baze, and that’s because he essentially was a teddy bear if you got to know him.

But Jyn could read people fairly well, and she doubted this tall man was a teddy bear.

“One large regular coffee for Cassian and one-”

“My order is a large black coffee,” The man said. “For Kaytoo.”

“Kaytoo?” Jyn raised an eyebrow.

Cassian cut a glance her way as he handed her money, “ _Don’t_ change his name.”

“I don’t know if I can find anything weirder,” Jyn said honestly.

“Wait. Is this the barista who constantly changed your name on each of your orders for over a month?” Kaytoo asked Cassian.

“Yep,” Jyn answered as she gave change. “I’m the only barista here, plus I openly admit to doing it for the hell of it.”

“The only barista? That is a terrible business structure,” Kaytoo said. He didn’t even sound concerned for her, just for the business.

“We do just fine,” Jyn said as she went to making coffees. “Not exactly booming.” She gestured to the near-empty shop.

“According to Cassian, this place has the best coffee,” Kaytoo said. “I shall be the judge of that. His judgment might be marred.”

“Jesus Christ,” Cassian muttered to himself.

“We can’t have marred judgment,” Jyn said, faux-serious and handed them their coffees. “One large regular for Cassian and one large black for Kaytoo.”

“What restraint,” Cassian teased her. She stuck her tongue out.

“Might as well imbibe,” Kaytoo said and took a sip.

Jyn would never admit that she was very nervous as she, and her coffee, awaited judgment.

But then Kaytoo did the Thing, he did the Thing where his eyes closed in that way like someone’s just been _waiting_ for this moment and this flavor.

“This is very good coffee,” Kaytoo said. “You are an adequate barista.”

“Thank God,” She said with a smile, secretly relieved.

“I now see why you go here,” Kaytoo said to Cassian. “Besides the other reason.”

“The other reason?” Jyn couldn’t help but repeat.

Kaytoo looked over at Cassian, whose face had gone immediately blank, and then back to Jyn, “I said nothing of the sort. Thank you for your coffee, Jyn.”

“I- your welcome?” Jyn said, probably the most confused (and polite) she’d ever been in Rogue One.

Kaytoo looked at his phone, “Ms. Leia has an emergency with the posters. You must excuse us.”

Cassian sighed to himself once more.

Jyn tried not to grin and failed, “You’re excused. Bye Cassian, Bye Kaytoo.”

The next day when he came in alone, she asked, “Where’s your friend? I thought I was an adequate barista.”

Cassian didn’t answer the question and instead said, “One large regular coffee and one large black coffee for Cassian.”

“Two coffees?” She said, a hint of playfulness seeping through. “That’s a lot of caffeine there.”

He just rolled his eyes and gave her the exact change this time.

She made the drinks and called out, “Two coffees for Cassian!”

One cup had “cASSian” on it. And the other had “kayTOOL” on it.

Cassian laughed, “You can probably only get away with doing this once.”

She shrugged, “We’ll see.”

An hour later, Kaytoo walked in, Cassian practically chasing after him. “This is wildly unprofessional,” Kaytoo said as he held out the cup.

“Write a Yelp review,” Jyn said. “But don’t worry, it won’t happen again.”

Kaytoo narrowed his eyes at her and then sipped at his coffee. “You are fortunate you are an adequate barista.”

Jyn couldn’t help but look at Cassian. “Sure am.”

+

In a surprising turn of events (for people who aren’t as smart as her), the first couple to get together in Rogue One wasn’t Chirrut and Baze but was actually Luke and Bodhi.

It was a Sunday morning and Cassian was grabbing his coffee a bit later than normal.

“Hungover, Cassian?” She asked. He looked wrecked, like he sometimes did. But with the added bonus of scruff _and_ sunglasses.

“It was the anniversary party for Ms. Leia and her boyfriend,” Cassian said, lowering the sunglasses to reveal red-rimmed eyes. “And he knows how to throw a party.”

Jyn went to making his coffee as he went for his wallet, “It’s on the house today.”

“You’re a saint,” Cassian said with a tired smile and he leaned on the counter. “I think at one point I broke a disco ball. And I don’t remember there being one when the party started.”

“I had no idea you travelled to 1977 for your boss’s anniversary party,” Jyn said.

He chuckled then groaned at the pain.

“Go sit down, I’ll bring it out.”

“That I can do,” Cassian said and sat down at a nearby table.

She made his coffee, the motion so familiar she could do it blindfolded, and then gazed out the window to see if Bodhi was coming in and then she gasped.

He was walking up with Luke. And they were walking hand in hand.

“Cass,” She gasped out and rushed over to watch him with. “Look.”

He looked up and gasped as well. Together, they huddled to spy on their friends.

Bodhi and Luke talked and then Bodhi leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She could see both of them blushing even through the windows of Rogue One.

“Oh my god,” They both whispered.

“I just won five bucks,” She said, accidentally in his ear due to how close their faces were.

“We don’t know if they’re dating-” Cassian turned to look at her and their faces bumped together.

Oh.

Cassian cleared his throat and moved away a little bit, “We’ll have to ask them.”

They looked back over and Luke pulled Bodhi in a tight hug before he walked away. Bodhi smiled to himself and walked back in.

As he walked in, he saw Jyn and Cassian huddled together, matching pleased smirks on their faces.

“Don’t say a word,” He said, the blush reappearing.

“Are you two dating?” Jyn asked. Cassian elbowed her. “C’mon, we need to know!” She turned to Bodhi, “We’re invested.”

Bodhi sighed, “I don’t know if we’re _dating_ but we did have a _date_ and you both need to _stop_.”

“Who asked who out?" Baze called over. She forgot he was in that morning.

Bodhi cocked his head, “Why does it matter?”

“We made a bet,” Chirrut answered, standing by the kitchen. “We won’t say who picked what. Now answer.”

“Jesus, I just wanted to get to work,” Bodhi said.

“Too late,” Cassian said. “We’re invested.”

Jyn couldn’t help but smile over the fact he was using her own words. Luckily, he wasn’t looking.

Bodhi sighed once more, “I asked him out.”

“Whoo!’ Jyn and Cassian both jumped up but then Cassian seethed in pain.

“He’s hungover,” Jyn explained. Baze dampened a hand towel in the sink and tossed it their way. She caught it and held it out to Cassian, who held it to his head.

“We just won ten bucks,” Cassian said with a soft, achy smile, fresh water dripping on his face oddly making him look like a romance novel cover model.

“No that wasn’t the deal,” Chirrut said. “Our pair pays your pair five bucks.”

“Bullshit,” Jyn said. “Five bucks _each_ was the deal-”

“I can’t believe you bet on me and my potential relationship,” Bodhi said, hands on his hips. He said it like he was trying to process it.

“It was for fun,” Jyn tried to reassure him.

“I know, but why didn’t you involve me? I would have asked him out like _months_ ago if I had a cut of five dollars.”

“You have such odd priorities,” Chirrut said.

“Well at least I’d have a boyfriend and five dollars,” Bodhi said back.

“So you _are_ dating?” Jyn perked up, extending a hand to help Cassian up.

“I don’t know yet,” Bodhi said. “Stop asking me.”

“I’ll give you five bucks-”

“Stop influencing,” Cassian interrupted her.

“I agree,” Chirrut said.

Jyn huffed, outnumbered, and went back to work.

Later, just a little bit later, Cassian went back up to the register for a coffee to-go. “So, is our bet still on?” He asked as she made the coffee.

She handed him the cup, “I guess so.”

Their fingers brushed as he took his coffee.

And Jyn had to ignore the immediate connection and attributed it to static.

Just like always.

+

Jyn didn’t get sick. Ever. Her immune system was mighty and powerful.

But shit happened. And when it happened, it happened all at once. And sometimes that shit made someone sick.

First, Bodhi got sick and he gave it to her. Second, it was during the early winter when it was wet and snowy and cold. Third, it was the same time she had been working through five 12-hour days straight because the winter help got snowed in at their apartment.

And Jyn was in _agony_. She was on DayQuil and NyQuil (an accident) and also on Mucinex and none of it was working and her brain was fucking swimming in cold meds.

It was dead in the shop but Bodhi groaned, looking up at the stars on the ceilings when Jyn sneezed for the fourteenth time. “Okay, go to bed.”

“I’m fine,” Jyn said, ignoring how scratchy her voice was.

“You sound like Death punched you in the throat,” Chirrut called over from his perch in a chair.

“Fuck off,” She said, but her voice cracked.

That was when Cassian walked in.

“No more customers,” Jyn groaned and practically melted to the floor. She blamed the delirium and the fact her entire body felt So Hot and So Cold all at once.

“Why is Jyn on the floor?” Cassian’s voice asked.

“She’s sick. I need to watch the shop, can you get her home?” Bodhi asked.

“I can do it myself,” Jyn said then coughed so hard it felt like her ribs would break.

“You’re on the _floor_ ,” Baze called. “And you sound like Death.”

“I resent that comparison,” Jyn said, trying to pull herself up.

Cassian’s eyes widened when he saw her, “Jesus, you look awful.”

“Fucking thanks,” Jyn hissed, actually feeling hurt. “I’ll just go back to the floor.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Bodhi grabbed at her elbow before she could collapse once more.

“I can take her,” Cassian said, moving over to help her stand and keep her standing.

“You’re not supposed to remember where I live,” She said as he helped her take off her barista apron. “Stalker-y," She poked his chest.

“I walk you home like three times a week,” He said, a bit indignant. “Of course I remember.”

“Shush,” She told him. “I will not be proven wrong. Chirrut! Is it creepy?”

“If it would bring you happiness, sure I agree,” Chirrut said.

Cassian rolled his eyes and helped her pull on her jacket. “It’s freezing out there.” He put his beanie on her head.

“What if you have lice?” She asked, but she tugged the hat down a little more because it was very soft and very Cassian.

“Then you'll get lice,” He said and lead her out the door.

“Tell me about work,” She said, after they walk past the first block in silence.

“The election is coming up,” Cassian said, hands in his pockets as they walked through the snow and slush. “Ms. Leia is very excited and she’s ahead by 12 points in the polls.”

“I don’t normally vote but I’m voting for her,” She said, her voice stuffy. “For two reasons. The first, fuck Krennic.”

Cassian chuckled at the mention of the incumbent which oddly made her pleased.

“And second, you’re working for her,” She said. “She can’t be too bad.”

“She’s the best I’ve seen,” Cassian said, almost reverently.

Jyn turned to look at him and then slipped on ice.

“Oh fuck-” They both said and he quickly got her.

“Whoo!” She cheered a little. “That was close.”

“Let’s just get you inside,” He said.

It took her a solid minute to get through the fog in her head to open her door with her keys (and not her fingers).

“I have a feeling you won't remember this so I'm coming in,” He said and followed her in.

Jyn kicked off her shoes with surprising ease. But then fell over them immediately after.

“I did not take you for a klutz,” He said, helping her to her feet.

“I fooled you,” She said triumphantly, only to then sneeze so hard she fell backwards.

He helped her to her room. When she plopped on her bed, he stood in her doorway. She just stared because it seemed like he was about to say something.

He cleared his throat, a blush rising on his face, “I’ll leave you to get changed.”

Oh right.

“Thanks, Cassian,” She said, not sure what else she was supposed to say.

“Anytime, Jyn,” He said. “Drink water and get to sleep.”

“Fine,” She said. “Bye, Cassian. You’re good.”

“I- what?”

“You’re good,” She said, a bit more insistent. “Sometimes I don’t think you know.”

Cassian just stared at her and she liked to think if she didn’t have a 102 degree fever and several drugs in her system, she would have been able to read it. “Go to bed,” He said, a bit softer.

And then he left. And Jyn went to sleep, with her fever dreams filled with Cassian.

(And one that included a talking coffee cup and ice cream cartons. Sometimes, dreams just had no meaning.)

+

The biggest plot twist in Jyn’s entire life occurred on the day that the four of them were ranking the best plot twists in film history while Baze and Chirrut were nowhere to be found.

“Nothing beats _Sixth Sense_ ,” Jyn said, not even bothering to pretend to be productive as she sat a table with Luke, Bodhi and Cassian around her. “Yes, the plot twist has since been spoiled in like every media ever but that’s because it was so _iconic_ -”

“No way, _Star Wars_ ,” Luke said. “When Darth Vader was George’s father the entire time? I screamed in the movie theater.”

“You had to have been, like, seven,” Jyn said.

“I still screamed. I knew the weight of it,” Luke insisted, sipping from his Bodhi’s Concoction. “It was _that_ iconic.”

Bodhi shook his head, “Two words: _Fight. Club_.”

Both Cassian and Jyn groaned.

“You sound like such a douchebag, I’m disappointed,” Jyn threw a chunk of her croissant at him.

“Don’t throw my food, little sister,” Baze’s burly voice appeared from the front door, Chirrut arm and arm with him. “The table’s over here,” He said to Chirrut and then kissed his cheek as he helped him sit down.

The four of them stared in shock.

“Since when did you two start to date?” Cassian asked.

Neither Chirrut nor Baze said anything.

“We’re married,” Chirrut said obviously, after a very long pause.

Jyn’s jaw dropped, “No way.”

“Yes way,” Chirrut said. “For, how long is it now?”

Baze answered dutifully, “Twenty years next February.”

“How did we not know this?” Bodhi asked, mostly asking himself it seemed.

“You didn’t ask,” Baze said.

“And I thought it was obvious,” Chirrut said. “Even I could tell, and I’m blind.”

“You’re _in_ the marriage,” Bodhi said.

“And it was obvious,” Chirrut said. “C’mon, Scorpios and Pisces are cosmically binded. It would be a sin to go against the stars.”

“We’re together because we love each other, not the stars,” Baze said, tying on his apron.

“I can’t believe I just won five dollars,” Cassian said.

“You guys don’t have rings,” Jyn said, looking at their hands. She won’t lose a bet without a fight.

“We don’t need a material relic to represent our love,” Chirrut said.

“Except for the marriage certificate from the courthouse,” Baze pointed out.

“Yes, except that.”

“Aw, I’m happy for you guys,” Bodhi said. “Even though apparently we should have caught on much sooner.”

“What’s this about five dollars?” Baze asked.

Jyn and Cassian shared a look. Cassian sighed, “We bet to see if you guys would get together and I won.”

Chirrut gasped, “Jyn, you bet against us?”

“That wasn’t the bet,” Jyn defended herself. “But I lost and dammit now I own Cassian five dollars.”

Cassian clasped his hands behind the back of his head and tilted back in his chair, “Yes you do.”

Jyn playfully sneered at him and kicked at his chair legs.

“Oh shi-” He fell to the floor and they all gasped and laughed at him

“He just hit the fucking deck!” Bodhi grabbed at his stomach as he laughed.

“I didn’t hit it, Jyn _kicked_ me-” Cassian started.

Jyn couldn’t even defend herself, she was laughing so hard. But still, she extended a hand and helped Cassian up.

“I didn’t see Jyn kick him,” Chirrut said.

Baze snorted from the kitchen, “You can’t see anything, Chirri.”

“Chirri!” Bodhi and Jyn both cooed at the pet name. “You’re such a softy, Baze,” Bodhi added.

“Enough,” Baze said gruffly, failing to hide a smile. “No more romantic nonsense.”

“Well,” Chirrut said, pointing his cane at the four younger people. “Maybe a little.”

And Jyn watched with glee as Bodhi and Luke shared a blushing look.

“So I guess you owe me five bucks,” Cassian brought up a short while later as she’s cleaning up some tables.

“I bought you coffee when you were hungover,” Jyn reminded. “Debt paid.”

“Oh come on, I thought you were being nice,” He said, puppydog eyes in full effect.

“Don't try to charm your wait out of this,” She said definitively. “Or into this. I'm not sure what you're trying to pull.”

“I'm not pulling anything, I just thought you were being my friend there and then...” He trailed off and shrugged.

“You should have been a lawyer,” She conceded defeat and pulled out her wallet. “Or a spy or something.” She handed him a five dollar bill.

“Missed my true calling,” He said with a smile. “But hey, we’ll get ten bucks when Bodhi and Luke finally start dating.”

Jyn turned to look at Bodhi, who was sitting with Luke and laughing, “At this rate, those stubborn bastards will never get their asses in gear.”

“It's a damn shame,” Cassian said as he sipped at his coffee. “People just can't see it.”

“They truly can't.”

+

The first time someone told her to her face that she should date Cassian wasn't a friend. It was a customer.

And she couldn't tell if that was worse.

Jyn had been smiling to herself as Cassian left the shop, after sending one last wave through the window. She went back to cleaning off the steamer, her favorite faux-productive activity, when someone in front of her cleared their throat.

It was a young girl, who couldn’t have been more than 16. She was bouncing in her heels a bit.

Jyn was a bit confused for two reasons. One, she didn’t really inspire such a... _positive_ or youthful reaction in people. Two, she had already given the girl her order and unless they were Luke, Chirrut or Cassian, that usually meant they were done with her.

“I just wanted to say,” The girl said. “That you and your boyfriend are very cute.”

“Who?” Jyn asked.

The girl turned bright red even through her dark skin. “The man that just walked out- wait, OMG, you’re not dating?”

“We’re not dating,” Jyn said, almost afraid she was about to start blushing.

“Why not?” The girl asked then covered her mouth. “I’m so sorry, it’s none of my business.”

“It’s fine,” Jyn said, meaning it in the way of ‘it’s fine just don’t do it again’ but the girl took it as ‘it’s fine keep going.’

“He’s like _super_ hot,” The girl said. “Why aren’t you?”

Jyn bit back a curt and rude answer, remembering her promise to Bodhi that swearing out customers wouldn’t happen (again). “I’m just his barista and he’s just... my customer. We’re just friends.”

The girl just nodded, “Well, I mean, if you ever, like, transcend being ‘just his barista’ you should totally hit him up.”

“Totally,” Jyn said, faux-enthusiastically. “Enjoy your day.”

When the girl left, Bodhi saddled up to her as Luke left soon after the girl did. He leaned against the counter so he was facing her. “That must have killed, like, all your brain cells.”

“Thank God you don’t need a brain to make coffee,” She said sarcastically and then put her face in her hands, just for a moment to regroup.

“Still, she asked a good question.”

“ _Please_ don’t start-”

“Why aren’t you two dating?” Bodhi poked her waist. “He’s cute. You’re decent-looking. He didn’t run away screaming when you always give him shit.”

“Wow, it must be true love,” Jyn said. “Why don’t you date him?”

“I’m dating Luke,” Bodhi said immediately.

Jyn couldn’t hide her gasp, “ _Finally_ -”

“No wait, dammit, don’t distract me, we’re not dating, we’re just hanging out,” Bodhi backtracked.

“Ugh, you make it really hard for a girl to win five dollars,” Jyn griped. “Just get over your nonsense and ask him out already.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

“Fist, meet stomach,” And then she punched him in the stomach.

“No violence!” Baze called through the window. “But you both need to get over yourselves.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re like seventy years old and have been in steady marriage for twenty years,” Jyn said.

“I’m _fifty_ and you need to stop,” Baze said. “So benefit from my vast wisdom as I tell you this. Guess who asked out who first.”

Bodhi and Jyn both thought about it for a second, then guessed, “Chirrut?”

Baze shook his head, “Neither of us remember. But you know what we remember?”

“The fact that you two are cosmically destined?” Bodhi tried, sounding like a little shit. Jyn snorted to herself.

Baze huffed at them, but he looked amused, “We remember our wedding, and our first date, and we remember our date two days ago and everything else in between. Sometimes, it’s not how something starts but how it goes.”

Bodhi and Jyn said nothing. Jyn couldn’t speak for Bodhi, but Baze’s words were weighing heavy with impact.

At least until Chirrut shouted from across the shop, “That was so romantic! Why can’t you be that way with me?”

Jyn and Bodhi were saved from answering, but Jyn wasn’t sure what to do.

But both Cassian and Luke kept coming into the store, and neither of the made a move.

Sometimes, the best advice can’t help you.

Only the Ultimate Fuck-up can.

+

The second time Cassian ever brought someone to Rogue One, everything changed. Or, as they say, Ultimately Fucked Up.

Instead of a tall, curt man it was a short, powerful woman. And Jyn made a very bad first impression.

But it was an accident.

Bodhi and Luke were still in their dating purgatory and Jyn was so _sick_ of hearing Bodhi moan and whine about how perfect and amazing and beautiful Luke Skywalker is.

And she found she had the perfect opportunity to strike.

Bodhi had just stepped out to help walk Mrs. Baret to her car and Luke was sitting alone at a table drinking a Bodhi Concoction.

The shop was mostly empty so she wrote on a coffee cup “JUST DATE BODHI ALREADY I S2G -- EVERYONE” and then threw it at Luke’s head.

Direct hit!

Luke gave her a look that very clearly said _what the hell?_ as he picked it up off the floor.

And so she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, because he apparently needed obvious, “Just date him already, you blonde fuck!”

Which, incidentally, was when Cassian walked in with Short and Powerful.

“Oh my,” The woman said. She was wearing a white dress with a black blazer, looking very put together while Jyn was wearing three-day-old jeans and one of Bodhi’s old t-shirts he left at her place.

Cassian had seen her worse, but this chick hadn’t. This chick looked rich and poised, and Jyn suddenly felt very inadequate.

“I didn’t know customer service equalled abuse these days,” Cassian said, not looking as perturbed as his date did. Not that she looked super perturbed, but there was a similar look of _what the hell?_ on her face too.

“That must be why I don't get tips,” Jyn said. “How's it going, Cassian?”

“Good. Figured I'd bring Ms. Leia along today to show her how I managed to run her campaign without falling asleep,” He said with a smile.

“Plus, I wanted to see who came up with all those names for him,” _Ms. Leia_ said with a smile. “And, Cassian, we’re out of the office, you don’t have to call me Ms. Leia.”

Cassian just shrugged and smiled down at her.

“What’s your order?” Jyn asked, trying to ignore the jealousy clutching at her throat. 

“I’ll have a medium cinnamon soy latte for Leia,” The woman said.

“And that better be _for Leia_ , Jyn.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Leia said with a smile.

“If you insist, she’s good at it,” Cassian said with a look at Jyn that made her go a bit frozen, Baze’s words from a few weeks ago heavy in her mind. “And I’ll have a large regular coffee for Cassian.”

As Jyn made the order, she couldn’t help but notice how in line they seemed to be together. Cassian was wearing his work clothes, looking professional, and Leia looked like she was about to step into the Oval Office.

Even though she knew that Leia was dating that one carpenter guy (sometimes she reads the trashy mags), she couldn’t help but picture the two as like the representation of everything she wasn’t.

So when she called out the orders for “Caspian and Lilo,” she tried not to notice how Cassian’s eyes flickered with hurt a little. But it was too late. It was out there.

Leia smirked, “Good one.” And then she went to sip the drink.

And she did The Thing. 

“Wow,” Leia said. “This is amazing.”

“Thanks,” Jyn said, trying not to feel smug because it’s just a fucking latte.

“You have good taste, Andor,” Leia said. “In more ways than one.”

“What does-” Jyn went to ask.

“Well, we have to go back to the office, bye Jyn,” Cassian called to her and shoved Leia out the door.

Jyn stood there, a bit flabbergasted.

That would be the last time she’d see Cassian for a while.

+

Everything changed.

Jyn, Bodhi, Baze and Rogue One were constantly swamped. People didn’t stop coming after Lilo Oregano posted on her Instagram that Rogue One had the best coffee. She didn’t figure a future senator for being insta famous but shows what Jyn knows.

And after everything, Jyn learned she knew very little.

She thought that Rogue One would stay a little, hole-in-the-wall coffee shop with a few regulars and long hours but sparse people.

She was wrong. The place constantly bustled after they got geo-tagged (fuck the Internet). Everyone had to follow in Trendy Leia’s footsteps. Whenever she called out someone’s name right _or_ wrong, they’d get annoyed. And whenever there was a huge line, she’d get bitchy customers. She missed the tiny, esoteric Rogue One.

She thought Cassian would come back.

She was wrong. It’s been three weeks and she hadn’t seen him at all. Not at her apartment, not in the shop, not anywhere.

Over that time, she realized that she didn’t have his phone number and she felt very stupid for falling for someone without even knowing how to communicate them. (She found him on Facebook but she wasn’t going to be that fucking desperate).

She thought things would be okay.

She was wrong. She was running herself ragged. She constantly had bags under her eyes and she felt like her fingers were going to break from all the fucking coffees she was making day in and day out. 

And it wasn’t just her. Baze was exhausting himself. He had to be sent to the hospital a few hours earlier because he wasn’t paying attention and sliced his finger open. Luckily, it was just a flesh wound and Chirrut was sending them updates, but he _bled_ over his cutting board. It was terrifying.

Bodhi was also exhausted. He didn’t have time to be special with customers, which she knew had to have been bumming him out. He was also helping her with coffee orders _and_ bussing tables _and_ doing the manager stuff he always did. Plus, he didn’t have time to chat with Luke anymore if he came by. At least those two had finally gotten their shit together. That’s another thing, Cassian owed her five bucks and he was reneging on their deal.

She also just wanted to see him. 

After closing three weeks to the day Leia came in, she and Bodhi locked themselves in Rogue One after they _finally_ closed and sat on the floor. Jyn was near tears from exhaustion, and Bodhi was staring up at the stars on the ceiling.

“We need to hire help,” Bodhi said.

“I know,” Jyn said softly. The unspoken _"but I don't want to"_ hanged in the air.

“We can’t keep up with this,” He said. “I mean, we have the money for it now, and look at you. You’re pale, you’re smoking more, and you’re losing hair.”

Jyn ran her fingers through her hair and out came too many strands without an effort, “You may have a point.”

He chuckled, but it didn’t sound as happy as it could’ve been. “I’ll make posters and get Luke to post them around the university. I’m sure people would wanna work here.”

“Don’t think so highly, this place sucks,” Jyn said, sending him a tired smirk.

Bodhi sent her one back and then it fell off his face, “I don’t really want to do this either, you know.”

“I know.”

“I miss the way things used to be too.”

“I know.”

Bodhi sighed, “Any word from Cassian?”

Jyn shook her head.

“Do you want there to be?”

“No,” She lied.

But she didn’t have to explain or defend herself to Bodhi at all. He just pulled them up off the floor, and said, “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

Even though he was just as dead on his feet as she was.

+

If Cassian was ever going to step into Rogue One Coffee, Jyn was going to kill him. Not only did he cause her to actually work throughout her shifts, she made them have to hire and train extra staff. Rey and Finn were good kids and all, but she had to _train_ them and _talk_ to them. It was exhausting.

And _then_ he had the nerve to not show up for _three months straight._ After near daily visits for like a year.

Jesus. Was it really a year?

Jyn finished up an order, forcing herself back to the present. “One large lavender latte for Endives,” She called out an order for an Ednira.

The woman huffed, but took her coffee and left. And finally, the line was done. The shop was still crowded with people. Chirrut was in his chair (Baze had always taken the care to reserve it) and Luke was helping bussing tables because Bodhi loved seeing his face and Luke needed the money.

“You look like you could use a break, boss,” Rey said, toweling off the counter.

“You haven’t gotten yours yet,” Jyn said, adjusting her pony-tail. She used to like leaving it free on shift, but so much would happen these days it would just get in the way.

“But you’ve been here for longer,” Rey said. “I promise, Finn and I can hold down the fort.”

“Yes we can, ma’am,” Finn said. She almost expected him to salute, he was that rigid and polite. It was one of her goals to get him to loosen up.

“Since you insist,” Jyn said and untied her apron to hang up. “I’ll be in the back alley if you need me,” She told the newbies and then called to Bodhi, who was using a moment to chat with Luke by the dishwasher. “Rook! I’m taking my 15.”

“Go!” Bodhi called back and went back to Luke.

Jyn stepped through the backdoors, waving at Baze, before she fell against the alley wall even though it was pretty cold out there for early spring. Her ponytail pressed up against uncomfortably, so she shook her hair out and went for her secret stash.

Bodhi wasn’t lying when he said she had been smoking more since Leia, the recent Senator-elect, had Instagrammed Rogue One, but since the new hires for each of their sections, she had been smoking less.

But sometimes she just needed to indulge in a bad habit.

She sparked up the cigarette and let it burn her lungs.

“Can I bum a smoke?” A familiar voice asked.

She froze, but she didn’t look over. “No.”

Cassian chuckled slightly and moved to stand beside her. “How have you been?”

“You’d know if you bothered to fucking stop by,” She looked over at him.

“I should have stopped by, but I didn’t know what to say,” He said.

“That’s weak,” Jyn said, closing her eyes. “That’s not fair, you know that.”

“I know.”

Her eyes opened once more so she could glare at him. “You and your boss completely topsy-turvied my place of business. I had to _train_ people and I worked ten 12-hour days in a row because your boss-”

“Liked your coffee skills so much?” Cassian interrupted her, like he didn’t see it.

“We liked how things were,” Jyn said. “And now things are different.”

He didn’t say anything. Neither did she.

“Is all change bad?” He asked her.

She didn’t answer.

“I wasn’t avoiding you,” He said after a long silence.

“Bullshit,” She called him out. “Three months, Cassian. Were you vacationing? Honeymooning? Cheating on me- _us_ with a Starbucks?”

They both blushed a little at the use of the word ‘cheating.’ Not for the first time, she had to remind herself there wasn’t anything romantic between them.

There wasn't anything but coffee between them.

“I _was_ working,” Cassian said. “Leia wanted me to join her staff after she got elected, and I’ve had to do a lot of work.”

“Gee, so have I,” Jyn said, not feeling like cutting him a break.

“I’ve missed you,” He said and then his tone went a bit lighter. “And your coffee, Starbucks just isn’t the same.”

For some reason, she laughed, “I knew it.”

He smiled, like he was glad she was laughing. And then he said, serious now, “I shouldn’t have ghosted. That wasn’t cool.”

“It wasn’t,” Jyn said. “Especially since you owe me five dollars.”

Cassian perked up, “Bodhi and Luke are actually dating?”

“Three months strong,” Jyn said. “And you _do_ owe me five dollars because they were the first couple to finally get their shit together _in_ Rogue One.”

“Maybe we could too,” Cassian said.

Jyn looked up at him, unable to hide her surprise.

“I don’t want to be creepy and assume you’re into me just because you’re nice to me sometimes when you give me coffee, but I... I like you,” He said. “And maybe instead of giving you five dollars, I could take you out to dinner instead.”

Jyn didn’t know what to say or do, but instinct told her to say, “You really think a date with you is worth more than five dollars?”

And he laughed. It was a great sound and she didn’t realized how much she missed it.

“I’m sure I could make it worth your while,” He offered. “If you were interested, of course.”

Before she could respond, a coffee cup hit him in the head. They both jumped at the interruption and went to grab it.

 _Hey, you two should kiss -- Everyone_.

They looked over to see Bodhi, Luke, Chirrut and Baze standing by the alleyway door a few feet away.

“Not so fun when you’re getting beamed, isn’t it, Jyn?” Luke called.

“You hit _me_ ,” Cassian complained, rubbing at his head.

“We’ll give you two some privacy,” Bodhi called and pushed the others back inside. 

"Fucking finally," Baze murmured, but she could still hear him.

“Well,” Jyn said, after a slightly awkward silence where they both just stood there, blushing and alone. “Coffee certainly hasn’t steered me wrong before.”

Cassian grinned back at her, and then he cupped her face and leaned down.

He tasted like coffee.

And she had never loved the taste so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. If you want, you can talk to me on here or on tumblr @stardustsantiago!


End file.
